Book Four: Air
by Sera Stoff
Summary: "Why wouldn't I," Katara queried, she had always fought heart and soul for what she believed in… Were the Spirits so powerful that they could knock her down?
1. The Banquet

**Book Four: Air  
**

**Sera Stoff  
**

**Summary: S4 The Gaang has settled into calm post-war life, Katara hasn't. Deep in the Earth Kingdom Zuko and Katara search for Lady Ursa. What they find may change the world, for better of for worse...**

**Disclaimer: ********Sadly no profit is made by this story. ****ATLA is the property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon. I am so thankful to Mike, Bryan, and the whole team for creating such a wonderful series from which I get an unhealthy amount of joy.**

**Post Original Series/Pre Korra  
**

* * *

_Opportunities multiply as they are seized._

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

_Looking back Sokka knew the trouble started the day the letter arrived. Not that he could have done about the events that transpired, but still, it was all the letter's fault…_

Sokka quickly reviewed the spoils he had bought throughout the long day of shopping with Aang. Amongst Sokka's favorite pieces were a well balanced long sword (it would never replace his Space Sword, but it was a start), a dagger, some flat, rounded greenish-blue gem stones and a carving set. He looked over at Aang who had bought nothing more than a bunch of blue and orange flowers for Katara. How someone could buy so little and be so happy was beyond him. Perhaps it was part of Aang's monkish training?

Sokka was honestly happy for the kid. Aang was perfect for Katara. Katara loved to be motherly, so it would figure that she'd end up with a younger guy. And Aang was safe, Sokka knew his little sister would never hurt so long as she was with him. Plus Aang was completely dependent on Katara. Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember a single person Katara had ever been truly depended on.

The Jasmine Dragon's guest house, where Sokka and the Gaang were currently living, was a good sized building just off to the right of the Jasmine Dragon. It was made of simple white marble and matched all of the other buildings of Ba Sing Se's first tier; the only difference was the heavy presence of gold. It made the guest house, which was oh so obviously an Earth Kingdom building, hint Fire Nation origins. Inside the rooms had been set up to resemble their respective owner's nation as closely as possible.

"Hold on just a second, Aang," before going inside Sokka decided to check the mailbox, it was almost always full of a healthy mix of fan mail, hate mail, and Suki and Katara's various scroll subscriptions, as well as invitations to various peace summits and parties. As per usual he pulled out an astronomical amount of letters, scrolls and packages and attempted to carry them, along with his numerous shopping bags, into the house. "Feel free to help me out buddy," he told Aang. Aang either didn't hear, or didn't want to hear Sokka as he continued walking up into the house.

Realizing he had little choice, Sokka began to scramble wildly up the short stairs, across the lanai, and into the entryway, slamming himself into the door three times by way of knocking.

"Somebody let me in," He yelled. "Please," he added in a tiny voice.

"Sokka?" came Katara's voice as the door came open. Katara stared in shock at the mountain of mail and bagged curios that was her brother. Finally she took the mail that was weighing him down. "Sokka, how many times do I have to tell you: you cannot carry that much of, of, of… anything," she said in a scolding and somewhat joking voice.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you would have complained about how lazy I was if I didn't get the mail," he joked back beginning to unpack his shopping bags. Katara quickly grabbed a letter of the top of the pile and retreated to her room, completely ignoring Sokka and all the curios he was attempting to show her.

* * *

Katara had been sitting in the second floor of the Jasmine Dragon guest house. Sokka had long since finished his painting and various groups had gone off to do their own things. Aang and Sokka were off shopping for 'Well earned prizes'. Mai had gone to meet Ty Lee and Suki somewhere; which left Katara alone. Zuko was there to, but he was busy at the Jasmine Dragon, something about talking with his uncle.

After cleaning the house top to bottom, including reorganizing Toph pigsty of a room and dusting behind _everything_, Katara had been left to her own ponderings. She had tried washing laundry and doing dishes to occupy her mind, but all the chores managed to do was occupy her hands. She soon found her mind wandering aimlessly. Katara was agonizing over her kiss with Aang. She knew there was only about two years difference in their age; he was twelve, almost thirteen, and she was fourteen, almost fifteen... And Aang loved her, and she loved him… Didn't she? The problem was she did love him. She had thought of him as a best friend for a long time. They had been penguin sledding, bent clouds, freed prisoners; together they could do almost anything. But deep down she had no clue what her feelings for Aang really were. She had thought that maybe a kiss would change that, but she knew now she was wrong. Thus, her mind had been going in pointless circles for over an hour, never really coming to any conclusion.

When Sokka had knocked on the door she welcomed the distraction. Aang was already in the house wearing his trademark goofy grin as he handed Katara some flowers.

"Thanks Aang," she said, kissing his forehead out of habit.

"Hay Katara, I have to go smooth some relations in the Southern Earth Kingdom, you know Avatar stuff," he said with a wink, "so you'll be okay for a month, right? It won't be long. Hey! Maybe I'll get it all wrapped up and come home early!" Aang smiled and did an airbending assisted summersault.

"Don't worry about it, Aang, just don't get hurt okay," she said tapping his shoulder in a sisterly fashion, causing a light blush to appear across Aang's cheeks. Three loud knocks were heard and Katara could only assume Sokka was smashing his head against the door.

"Hey Katara I…" Aang began.

"Not right now, Aang," she said with a wave of her hand, "in a second."

She then went to open the door for Sokka. Katara had spotted the note on top of the pile, it was addressed solely to her, written in Zuko's handwriting. Curiosity filled her as she thought about what possible reason Zuko could have for writing. It must have been urgent, considering he couldn't walk the hundred meteres between his room at the _Dragon_ and the guest house, to simply tell her in person.

Katara ran to her room with the letter, not even bothering to finish the conversation with her brother. She quickly passed out of the small kitchen area, walked down the hall past Toph's room on the right, the bathroom and Aang's room on the left. At the end of the hall was a flight of stairs. Before she could take her first step Mai stormed past her, shoving her roughly out of her way in a manor so out of character it took Katara a moment to process.

"Mai, what is it," Katara asked distressed. It took a lot to get this kind of emotional response from Mai. Mai barely even smiled when she was around Zuko! She followed Mai into her room to see what was wrong.

"Nothing," Mai wiped away a few stray tears. "I don't want pity, least of all from you," her tone was icy, her generally monotonous voice cracking on the last word. "I'm going back to the Fire Nation to be with my family and get a few things sorted out." Mai started to carefully fold everything, neatly placing it into a small bag of her possessions.

It had been hard for Katara to accept Mai into the group, not as hard as Zuko, because after all the times she had tried to kill them when it came time Mai had done the right thing. Seeing Mai so torn down made Katara's maternal side bleed for the gloomy girl.

"At least let me help you pack," Katara offered.

"Thank you Katara," Mai said, instantly she returned to her usual stoic self. An awkward silence spread between the girls, but neither of them dared speak. When they finally finished packing, Ty Lee and Katara bade Mai farewell outside the Jasmine Dragon.

"I'll miss you Ty Lee, come a visit me soon," she said her usual bored tone, hugging Ty lee tightly. The she turned to Katara, from the look on her face she could have killed the waterbender then and there. "Take care of Zuko," she ordered then stepped quickly into the carriage, and rode off. Mai was just packing up and getting away from them all as fast as she could... Katara knew immediately that something was wrong and it was something big.

Katara was shocked by Mai's words. _Take care of Zuko? What was that supposed to mean?_ Katara's mind suddenly wandered back to the note that now rested in a pocket of the green kimono she wore. She quickly ran back inside only to be intercepted by her father before reaching the stairs. _I will never read this letter; I'm going to die wondering what it said_, she though dryly.

"Katara," Hakoda said, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving. "Are you going to the Earth King's Peace Banquet?"

Katara had received an invitation to the banquet a week ago, but the event's date had somehow managed to slip her mind. She had decided that she didn't want a repeat of the last banquet, so she would stay home and have a nice, quiet evening.

"No," she answered, "I was just gonna bask in my newfound freedom. Sokka will probably want me to cook dinner anyway…"

"Alright, I'm going with Chief Arnook and his nephew, feel free to join us," he said.

_Yeah dad, nothing more fun than sucking up a bunch of sexist pigs!_ "Thanks, but I think I'll pass," she said, plastering a smile onto her face.

Without a word Katara raced down the hall and scaled the stairs in record time, which ended directly at the door to the room she shared with Suki (and had shared with Mai). Once inside, Katara shut the door behind herself and sat down at the desk. She quickly broke the wax seal on the letter. The small piece of wax, imprinted with Zuko's own personal seal fell away in one piece, bouncing to the floor where she ignored its presence. She swiftly unrolled the scroll then began reading.

_I would rather have said this in person, but my schedule is a living nightmare. Mai is leaving for the Fire Nation and that means I have no one to accompany me to the Earth King's celebratory peace banquet. I would be honoured if you would accompany me. Maybe that would smooth things over between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes. Chief Arnook especially, seems dead set against a peaceful compromise. If you decide to come, meet me at the Jasmine Dragon at sunset._

_P.S. Wear something Bosco-proof._

_Zuko_

Well, she didn't want to go to a banquet but if could help smooth some ruffled feathers, who was she to say no? Plus, Zuko had no one to go with. All she needed was something to wear…

* * *

Katara had been looking in shop windows for hours, trying (and failing) to find any kimono that could represent her nation, or at least was near the right color. Shop after shop was filled with many beautiful kimonos, but they were all green. Every shade of green you could imagine could be found in the Earth Kingdom dress shops, yet not a single drop of blue! Katara happened across several shops which contained Fire Nations kimonos, the last little reminders of the Fire Nation's presence in Ba Sing Se.

The sun was dropping, lower and lower into the sky. Katara was beginning to think that compromising for a nice green kimono would be a fine idea. She began to walk back home disheartened, deciding she would wear her dress from when she and Toph snuck into Bosco's birthday party.

She passed shops and restaurants of various types. Most the shops were closing up as sundown approached, however the restaurants were just beginning to re-open for the dinner hours. She briefly eyed various windows, hoping to find something that would match her kimono.

Katara spotted a particularly dusty window up ahead, curiosity overtaking her she decided to see what was inside. She dusted of a portion of the window with her sleeve, clearing a section of the glass just big enough that she could look through. The dust remained caked onto the inside of the window which made seeing the objects in the shop nearly impossible. She could vaguely see dust covered trinkets of unending sizes and shapes, varying from clocks to unnamable what's-its and whose-it's galore. Finally she caught a flash of dimmed yet familiar color. Blue! It was blue! Katara ran inside the store without a second thought. Bells jangled on the door announcing her presence. As soon as the tinkling of the bells faded an eerie silence descended upon the shop.

Katara made her way to the back, the place where she had first spied the edge of a blue piece of fabric. What she saw was even better than what she could have possibly hoped for. It was traditional kimono cut, but it tapered inward just slightly at the waist and she knew it would lie perfectly. It was made of a light blue silk that shone iridescent purples and darker blues when the fabric turned or folded. It was trimmed in a deep purple which complemented the shine perfectly. Someone had hand embroidered swirls of blue silk threads, managing to pick up every tone of blue the fabric had to offer. On the back of the kimono a red sun rose up out of the ocean, the whole dress reminded Katara of the ocean at sunrise. The sleeves were tight to just above the elbow, where they had been trimmed and finished, but an open bell sleeve had been added in matching fabric. The entire dress was beautiful, and she knew immediately that this was what she had to wear tonight.

"I doubt you can afford it," said the harsh voice of an elderly man behind her. Startled, Katara quickly turned around to see a man sweeping the floor morosely. Upon seeing Katara's face the man paled, making a hasty bow. "Lady Katara, forgive me, I mistook you for a common peasant."

Katara's lips turned down in a frown. "Yeah, I've gotten that one before," she said testily.

"Please, take the dress, free of charge," He backpedaled hastily.

"No, no I couldn't," she insisted, "I can pay you tomorrow, though."

"Of course, my Lady," he said formally.

"It's just Katara," she insisted, beginning to pick up the dress.

"No, no, let me get it," he insisted, setting down the broom. The old man pulled the dress off the mannequin and carefully folded it, then placed it in a box for Katara. He walked behind the counter, pulling out a bag to put the dress in.

"Did you ever find that bison of yours," the man asked, handing her the bag.

"Umm… Yeah," she answered. "Yeah, we found him. Actually he found us. Good bye, thank you," she said exiting. "I'm sorry I don't remember you," she added.

Just before the door closed, in a voice she could barely hear above the jangling bells, Katara heard the man mutter, "nobody remembers Old Sweepy."

* * *

Katara looked in the mirror, marveling at the wonders Suki could do with conventional makeup.

"Stop looking away, I need to finish lining you left eye," Suki said. She grabbed Katara's head and once again, moving it back to center, and titling it up just slightly, then began drawing a line beneath the Waterbender's eye again. Suki pulled back, chewing her lower lip, then smiled, "There we go, all done!"

Katara stared speechlessly into the mirror, lifting her hand up to the reflection of that perfect girl.

"Well," Suki asked excitedly, "what do you think?" Suki was clearly excited by what she had achieved with Katara's makeup.

A little bit of the Kyoshi Warrior's heart broke as she observed Katara. Suki had always known she a tad on the normal side when it came to looks… And Sokka always told her she was beautiful… But if this is what Katara looked like, how much more beautiful could Yue have been? Never had Suki felt more plain than staring at Katara's reflection, super imposing white hair over the dark brown.

"She's beautiful," Katara whispered, completely wide-eyed.

"_You_ are, honey, now go get your..."

"Ew, do I smell makeup?" came Toph's loud voice. "Goin' somewhere, Sweetness," the blind Earthbender asked in a knowing voice. "Hot date?"

"Umm… Well, see," Katara began.

"Hey guys," Aang greeted enthusiastically.

"Twinkletoes, this is the girl's bathroom," Toph said pointedly.

"Yeah I just came to say goodbye to Katara, I've got to go make some peace… you know Avatar stuff. I'm leaving pretty early tomorrow so I thought I'd say…" Aang's eyes widened as they found her, he blushed brightly "wow."

Katara's hair was pulled up in the traditional formal style of the Water Tribe royals, the way Yue's had been the first time they had met her. Suki had added an eye shadow that matched her dress's many shades perfectly… her dress! She still needed to put it on!

"Katara's got a gig tonight," Toph explained to Aang.

"Hey Suki can you go get my…" Katara began.

"What's going on here," Sokka's voice boomed as he looked into the now incredibly crowded girl's bathroom.

"Um? Well…" Katara realized how bad it sounded that she was going off to party with the Fire Lord the same day that her boyfriend was leaving town, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Sugar Queen's going to some peace summit mumbo jumbo party with Sparky," Toph said bluntly, "oh and Needles left town today."

Sokka and Aang's expression both went blank and turned quickly to Katara. Aang expression looked angry and jealous, Sokka's clearly stated that he had just gone into 'Over-Protective Big Brother' mode.

"Aang, it's just a party, I'll be back tonight and see you off in the morning, don't worry," Katara assured the Avatar, placing a hand on his shoulder in a motherly gesture. Sokka on the other hand was not so easily swayed.

"My baby sister is not going anywhere with that much makeup on," Sokka said, crossing his arms into a fatherly posture.

"She looks great, and I worked really hard on her makeup," Suki said.

"What? No way," Sokka flailed his arms in distress. Suki gave him a look that said 'She's going, so deal'.

Finally he conceded, "… But you had better be home before midnight, and I swear if Zuko lays a hand on you!" Sokka raised his hand in what was no doubt a failed attempt at a fear invoking gesture.

"Please, Sokka, you know Zuko doesn't think of me that way," Katara said walking out the door.

* * *

When Katara got to the Jasmine Dragon she waited a few minutes out front, when Zuko still didn't show up she walked inside. She walked past the main room into the kitchen where she knew she would find him, stopping when she heard hushed voices.

"… By myself," she heard Zuko whisper.

"Nephew, I would be happy to accompany you," Iroh answered back.

"No, I'll be faster on my own. If I can find her…" Katara inched closer so she could hear, "If she's still alive…"

"Of course, I still think you should take someone. Why not take Katara, she as skilled a Waterbender as you are a Firebender? And she can move just as quickly!"

"I can't put her at risk!"

Katara doubted anything Zuko could do would put her at risk. She could just see them through the screen door. Zuko and his uncle were standing in the room of the kitchen used for preparing tea, just one of the kitchen's multiple rooms. "The Earth Kingdom does not trust you, Zuko. If they find you sneaking around they will be suspicious…" Iroh continued talking but Katara heard none of it. Where was Zuko going? Who was he looking for? And why didn't he want to take anyone with him? Unconsciously Katara had moved into the doorway, earning two shocked looks from Zuko and Iroh.

"Ummm…" Katara fumble for words to explain her presence. "I'm sorry I'm late, Sokka didn't want to let me out the door," the ending came out more of a question than an explanation.

"What did you hear," Zuko asked bluntly.

"Nothing, I just…" Katara searched frantically for words.

"In situations like these it is best to tell the truth," Iroh said wisely.

"Alright," she hung her head. "I didn't hear much, honest," Katara raised her hands, "except that Zuko's planning on sneaking through the Earth Kingdom in search of someone."

"Is that all?" Zuko questioned her.

"That's all, I promise. I wasn't skulking around your private life," Katara said. "Where are you going anyway," she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm looking for someone," Zuko said, looking away.

Katara mentally went through a list of people he could possibly be looking for, Aang was somewhere nearby perfectly safe where he was supposed to be, Ozai was in Fire Nation prison not harming anyone, and Azula was safely locked away in an asylum where she was being treated for severe megalomania, paranoia and delusions. There wasn't anyone he could possibly be looking for.

"It's none of your concern Katara, come let's go," Zuko ordered in a voice strikingly similar to Ozai's. Orders of course had the opposite effect on Katara.

"It _is_ my concern Zuko," Katara countered, "you're part of our group and the _Fire Lord_."

"This is more important," Zuko stated.

"How do you think Aang would feel if you didn't come back?" Katara's voice escalated with her temper, "or your uncle, or your _entire_ Nation?" Her anger ebbed away slightly. "Or m… Mai, what about Mai? Who are you even looking for, that's so important?"

"My mother…" He kept his gaze trained to the floor. "Now come on, we're already late. Goodbye Uncle," He called as he pulled Katara out the door. Iroh just sighed and shook his head.

As soon as they were out the door Katara pulled her arm out of Zuko's grasp, "Let go of me and tell me what's going on!"

"It's none of you concern, Katara," he repeated.

"Wrong," she stated, "I'm the one who fixes the problems in this group, and I'm the one who keeps us together." She put a hand on his shoulder, "If something's wrong, tell me how I can help." She searched his golden eyes for some answers, but found nothing.

* * *

It was a short carriage ride from the _Dragon_ to Ba Sing Se's royal palace. Katara and Zuko were welcomed at the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko" the doorman said. He wore unremarkable green robes and ported a ridiculously large plumed hat atop his head. "…And Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, welcome," Zuko's lips turned up into a smirk at the use of Katara's full title, she barely resisted the urge to slap him. "The party has already progressed to the ballroom," doorman said, motioning down the right hallway.

"You know, this means we missed dinner," Katara said, "and I'm starving."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "sometimes you're exactly like you brother." They continued the rest of the way silence. The pair walked quickly through the halls, following the sound of the music, until they reached the open double doors to the room that was currently occupied by various members of the world's aristocracy. Zuko walked over to the announcer and gave the man their names, then quickly walked back to her side. Leaning down he whispered, "Just smile and pretend to enjoy whatever mind-numbing conversation you get pulled into."

"Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation, accompanied by Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," the man announced. Katara froze as every gaze in the room turned to see that late comers. Zuko's hand on her back gently guided her forward. She quickly began to concentrate on not tripping on her dress.

Out of the corner of her eye Katara spotted her father across the room. He had been talking with Chief Arnook as well as master Pakku and a non-descript Water Tribe boy Katara couldn't recall ever meeting. Her father's gaze swept the room, quickly spotting her. Hakoda's eyes zeroed in on Zuko's hand at her waist.

Katara's palm connected with her face, she was never going to here the end of this. _Stupid Zuko, this is all his fault. I could have spent a quiet evening at home… Okay, maybe not so quiet with Toph and Sokka, but still… _Her father said something to Arnook, and then the group quickly came to stand before them.

"Hi Dad," she said, smiling.

"Katara, you told me you wouldn't be attending this event," he father smiled tightly. "Yet here you are… _With the Fire Lord_," he added pointedly through his teeth.

"It was a last minute thing," she answered back. "Zu… um, the Fire Lord's escort couldn't make it."

Hakoda's posture relaxed ever so slightly. Slowly an awkward silence settled on the group.

"Katara," Chief Arnook cleared his throat, "meet my nephew, Aleut, the last living heir the the Northern Water Tribe's thrown." Arnook gestured the unexceptional boy Katara had seen earlier.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled kindly, wishing she could escape the group she was currently stuck in. "This is Zuko, the new Fire Lord. He traveled with us and helped us defeat Ozai."

"Yeah," Zuko said holding the back of his neck in an embarrassed posture. "I'll… go get us some drinks," Zuko shifted uncomfortably under her father's harsh gaze, "be right back." Katara's eyes followed Zuko across the room, hoping he would get her some food as well. She hadn't even noticed the awkward silence that fell, once again, upon the group.

"So… Pakku tells me you are quite an accomplished bender," Aleut began.

"Uhuh," Katara was not at all paying attention to the boy in front of her.

"Perhaps you would be willing to demonstrate you bending, and your_ concentration_," Pakku said in a stern voice, catching Katara's attention.

"Um, I don't see why not," she replied uncertainly.

"Why not what," Zuko asked, suddenly right behind her with two glasses of whatever drink the party was giving.

"Ah," Katara cried out, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Why do you always have to do that," she asked, smacking him hard on the shoulder. She took her glass and quickly drained it of its contents, drawing strange looked from those watching her. Katara's face scrunched up as the alcohol hit her system.

"Katara, I really don't think you should be drinking that so fast," Zuko warned.

"Why not," she asked indignantly.

"Because it's first grade sake, highly alcoholic," he said in a low tone, praying her father wouldn't overhear, "Fire Nation import."

"Oh, so you're trying to get me drunk," her voiced rose just slightly.

"No! That not it at all," he raised his hands up beside him. "I'd have nothing to gain from getting you drunk," this time Zuko made sure Hakoda could hear him, just in case the chief had heard Katara's prior statement.

"What are you trying to say," she threatened warningly.

"I'm trying to… that's not what I meant, I mean…" he tried to grasp for words, "Ugh! I can never win with you."

She planted her finger on the center of his chest, "got that right Sparky."

"Ahem," came Master Pakku's voice, drawing her attention back to her fellow Water Tribesmen.

"Sparky?" Her father's alarmed voice asked.

* * *

"So what's the theme for this thing anyway," Katara asked when they were finally left alone.

"Just '_End of the War_' basically," Zuko answered.

"Okay, that explains the ballads about peace," she said. "But what's with all the songs about us?"

"Us," Zuko asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, about Team Avatar," she said smiling, "even the Five Seven Five Society is here, reciting about Sokka."

"I guess that's what happens to all war heroes," he said uncertainly.

"Please gather round as we tell the Great Tales of war," said a vaguely familiar Earth Kingdom storyteller. "The war began one-hundred years ago…"

"This had better not be as bad as the play," Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, causing her to giggle.

"… Now we have come to the story of Oma and Shu," said the story teller.

"Oh I love this one," Katara said, pulling Zuko's sleeve excitedly.

"You know this story…"

"Shhhh," she said, hitting him hard on the shoulder, "I'm trying to listen…"

* * *

Wow, it only took me about three months to finally sit down and crank this out, you can be somewhat assured that the next chapters will be released in a more timely manner. For my full author's note visit: http : / serastoff. blogspot. com/ 2010/ 07/ it-only-took-me-what-three-months. html (only without the spaces! ;D)

Don't forget to review, I love reviews, I really want to know what you think about my story! Any suggestions? Cameos you want? Catch my references? ;P

-Sera


	2. Sparring and Nightmares

**Book Four: Air**

**Sera Stoff**

**Summary: S4 The Gaang has settled into calm post-war life, Katara hasn't. Deep in the Earth Kingdom Zuko and Katara search for Lady Ursa. What they find may change the world, for better or for worse...**

**Disclaimer: ATLA is the property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon. No profit is made by this story. I am so thankful to Mike, Bryan, and the whole team for creating such a wonderful series from which I get an unhealthy amount of joy.**

**Post Original Series/Pre Korra**

* * *

_For to win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill._

_-Sun Tzu_

* * *

"_During another time of war, long before the Avatar, there lived a woman named Oma…_

_Oma lived on the northern side of the Great Mountain. Oma was considered very beautiful a sought by many suitors._"

"Wow, poor thing," Katara whispered, keeping her eyes on the speaker.

"Why," Zuko asked, turning to face her.

"Because Oma loved Shu… you'll see when we get there." She deliberately continued facing forward, stopping any further conversation so that she could hear the full story of her favorite hero.

"_Oma was not only beautiful, but strong, gentle and even knowing beyond her years. Oma had no interest in men who vowed to protect her against the world; she could protect herself. She had no interest in wise men, for she knew enough of the world to survive on her own. She had no need for a rich man, for her family had money. Oma desperately wished for a man who would treat her as an equal, one who would not see her as a monopoly to collect…_

_Oma's family ruled over a great portion of land, her father's vast armies constantly growing the borders. Oma loved her father and did not speak out against him, though she knew the war cost countless lives. As payment for her father's crimes Oma became a nurse on the battle field. In the midst of battle Oma ran through the field caring for the wounded and injured, regardless of which side they fought for. It was there she met Shu._

_Shu came from across the great mountain. He was a captain in the opposing army, and widely considered to be the greatest warrior amongst his men. Shu had heard rumors of a witch of great beauty, a witch who went by the name of Oma. He had heard tales of her ability to charm the hearts of all the men who laid eyes on her. Shu recognized her immediately when he saw her. He stared up at the perfect face of a strange woman, one who looked a perfect as a China doll; he knew this was the witch._

'_Why do you care for me,' he asked weakly._

'_Because you are a living being, just like all of us,' she said tending the puncture wound just above his heart. 'Am I a god? Who am I to condemn someone to death?'_

'_You are very wise,' he said, knowing at once that he too had fallen under her spell._

_Oma saw to it that Shu was well enough to return to his homeland, but they still found excuses to meet atop the mountain that separated their homelands._

_Oma soon spent hours staring out her window dreaming of Shu, and Shu could no longer concentrate on battle strategies and war. The couple dreamed of a peaceful land in which they could be together._

_Oma's father became more and more greedy, forcing his armies even harder. Oma and Shu soon realized that meeting in such an open area was no longer safe. One day, when the rain poured down from the sky the pair discovered a deep cave. With no better place to stay, they ran deep into the cave, praying that no one else would enter the cave and find them._

_While passing the time in the cave the couple heard a group of men enter. Oma quickly recognized the voices of her father's soldiers, and she began to pull Shu down further into the cave, hoping to avoid notice. But it was too late. The soldiers quickly surrounded them, pulling them both to their knees._

'_Well, well, well… if it isn't the General's daughter?' The captain of the squad grabbed her face. 'Such a pretty face,' he said, stroking her cheek._

'_Let me go, Jetsu,' she ordered through her teeth, struggling again the men who held her. Oma had recognized the captain almost immediately. This was the man her father wanted her to marry; this was the man she despised with all her heart._

"_I can't, I have to get you back safe and sound to your father!" Jetsu held up his finger, "Think of what he would say if he knew you were traipsing around with a Captain from another army," he scolded, smiling cruelly. "Such a shame," he whispered caressing her cheek._

"_Don't touch her," Shu yelled, effectively drawing Jetsu's attention._

"_Hello Captain." Jetsu strode carefully over to the man. "Tell me Bei Fong Shu-Sama, will you keep your esteemed title when they find out you've been selling secrets to opposing armies for the love of a beautiful girl?"_

"_I would never…" Shu began._

"_Never what? Use her? Of course you would! This is war, and when it comes down to your men or ours, who will you choose? The woman you love?" Jetsu looked directly at Oma as he spoke. "Or the countless men you stand with," he finished turning back to Shu._

_Tears streaked down Oma's face as she tried to deny the truth that rang with Jetsu's words. Shu loved her; he would never betray her… would he?_

"_He's only using you Oma." Jetsu waved a hand to the men holding her and she was promptly released. Suddenly someone placed a knife in her hand. "Kill him and your father will never hear of this," Jetsu whispered. Oma stood and looked hopelessly at Shu; there was no possible way of escape. She had no choice; if she killed Shu she could quickly kill herself before the others had time to react._

_Oma held the knife, poised to plunge directly into his heart. She knew from previous patients it would take only three seconds for Shu to die… it couldn't cause him too much pain, could it?_

"_I love you," Shu said, facing her directly._

"_And I you," she answered, tears streaming down her face. She took one step forward but fell down as the ground began to shake. The soldiers quickly broke ranks, running desperately to the cave entrance, only to find that it had been sealed shut. Rocks fell from the ceiling, crushing all the men, all except Jetsu._"

"I hope Oma kills him slowly," Katara whispered to Zuko, wiping away a few stray tears.

"If she doesn't, Shu will," Zuko murmured in a dark voice, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You say that as if you were the one killing Jetsu," Katara said, moving out from under Zuko's arm.

"Yeah… I guess we all have secrets…"

Someone from the next table over shushed them, and the pair quickly began listening to the story again.

"… _mimicking the Great Badgermoles, Oma sent a spear of earth forward and seemingly killed Jetsu instantly. Thus Oma and Shu became the first earthbenders._

_They knew that they could not risk being found again, so they created an elaborate network of tunnels beneath the mountains. Oma and Shu placed faintly glowing crystals throughout the caves to lead the way to the center of the mountain. The crystals could only be seen in the dark. Since the caves were dark and the people of the land were naturally distrusting, all those who entered the caves with lanterns or any other source of light would soon find themselves lost forever._

_When Oma returned home she spun a false tale of being attacked by brigands. Her doting father willingly believed her, and didn't ask a single question about her long absence. And though it pained the couple, they promised to meet less frequently so as not to raise suspicion._

_Oma's many suitors began to notice her withdrawal; most became angry with her and quickly moved on to other women. One man, however, refused to give up so easily. He watched Oma very closely. He followed her every move. Oma, unfortunately, was completely oblivious to all other men. One day when she was feeling particularly cheerless she decided to visit Shu. She dressed in peasants clothes and fled to the stables, stealing the fastest ostrich-horse. Oma told no one but her lady in waiting, a trustworthy young girl, where she fled to. Oma's lady in waiting sent a letter by hawk telling Shu to meet Oma in the caves._

_Oma did not know it, but after she killed Jetsu a traveler had found the body, bruised and broken… but not dead. The traveler had healed Jetsu and sent him on his way. When Jetsu had finally regained his full strength he had vowed that he would kill Shu and gain Oma's love. So he had been quietly watching her, waiting for a moment to strike._

_Oma rode quickly and soon found herself in the center of the cave. There she sat waiting for Shu's arrival. She waited and waited. Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, and soon the cool of the cave began to creep into her bones. Suddenly she realized that Shu was not coming. Despair overwhelmed her and she wondered what possibly reason he could have for abandoning her. Did he no longer love her? Dejectedly she walked back to her ostrich-horse and rode home. When she arrived home she locked herself in her room and would not eat or sleep. During this time her father died, and still she would not leave her room._

_Oma's lady in waiting, worried by her mistress's behavior, rode out to Shu's homeland to demand an explanation. The lady traveled for miles, stopping only to ask for directions, until she came upon the town that Shu presided over. She stopped at the town inn to ask for directions to Shu's house._

"_Excuse me, I am Zhongcheng Song-san, can you tell me where I might find Bei Fong Shu-sensei," she asked the barmaid._

"_Now why must I answer a question like that," the barmaid answered, giving Song a skeptical look._

"_Please, my mistress loves him and has not heard from him. She is growing terribly ill, I must do something," Song pleaded._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am, Bei Fong-sama passed into the Spirit World one month ago," she said sadly. "It was a true shame, for such a good man to die in such a cruel manner."_

"_What? How did he die," Song asked distressed, "what has happened?"_

_The barmaid told Song, "Shu was murdered in his sleep. Someone snuck into his chambers and put a knife in his back. Coward didn't even have the guts to face him!"_

_Song thanked the girl, and then went to Shu's grave to pay respects._

_Shu's grave was marked by a huge stone, it matched all those around it. The only identifying markers were the characters that spelled Shu's full name and title. Song bowed, lit incense, and then began her prayer._

"_Bei Fong Shu-sensei, my mistress will be unable to live without you. I will do what I can in your stead. Why did you leave her? They say that love conquers all… but even love it seems, cannot conquer death. Be with my mistress, guide her as you can. This I pray." When Song finished her prayer she began her journey home. When she arrived home she told Oma all that she had heard._

_Oma refused to believe what she was told, until Jetsu came to ask for her hand._

"_Now that Bei Fong Shu is dead, would you marry me," he asked._

"_Tell me Jetsu," she asked in a calm, measured voice, "how is it that you heard of Shu-kun's death?"_

"_My informants in the enemy ranks," he said uncertainly._

"_Wrong answer," she screamed, "you killed him didn't you!"_

_Oma was so angry that she didn't even wait for Jetsu's answer. She lost control of her earthbending and destroyed all the land that her father had conquered and all Shu's homeland. In an epic display of earthbending prowess she destroyed all that lay in her path. When she finished she gathered all the people of the lands together._

"_The war is over," she declared, "the time has come for peace! We can rebuild our homes together!" So Oma created a new city and named it Omashu in honor of the union that could never be._

_Time passed and Oma became preoccupied with raising her daughter Jeishu. Her daughter received her father's name; Bei Fong Jeishu-san._

_Thus passed the lives of Oma Bei Fong and Shu Bei Fong."_

The story teller took a bow and exited the small stage.

"Wow that was really good." Katara wiped away her tears.

"Are you crying?" Zuko asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, it was good story, okay?" She smiled at the defensive and childish tone that came into her voice.

"Yeah, it was a good story; I just wish we knew what happened to Jetsu."

"Maybe we'll find out someday," she said. She thought of the statement as a promise, she would always stand by him... "Hey Zuko, you're not going to go looking for your mom are you? Because…"

"Yeah, I am. There's no further discussion to it," he said looking down at the glass of sake in his hands. His fingers traced the rim of the cup in never ending circles.

"…Because if you are I'm going with you," she finished. "I thought about it a lot, and I can't just let you go by yourself."

"But…"

"No buts! What if you get injured," she looked him directly in the face as she said this, "I'm a healer! And how many people match or outmatch you in bending skill?"

"We can talk about this later," he said.

"No way, Zuko. I know you," she said, holding his face and forcing him keep eye-contact. She searched his face for anything that would help her. Her shoulders slumped as she found the answer, "you're leaving tomorrow aren't you?"

"Katara?"

"Toph!" Zuko seemed glad of the distraction.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I, Sparky? Nice to see you though," Toph said, giving Zuko a small wave.

"I'll just let you two talk I guess," Zuko said, slipping away with one last look at Katara.

"Wow… my bending says somebody's got a lovebug," Toph said in a singing voice.

"I do not," Katara answered, fuming.

Toph laughed outright at this, "Oh, you're good Sugar Queen. Your heart beats faster than Aang's and that's saying something."

"Wait, how long have you been here," Katara asked suspiciously.

"I just got here. Wait," Toph held up a hand, "that girl over there, she's reciting a poem about you." Toph pointed to a familiar woman with a kind face and black hair twisted intricately around a traditional Earth Kingdom hair piece. Ju Dee? No way, it couldn't be! But then again…

"Your above average hearing is kinda freaky sometimes…"

"Shhhh! I'm trying to hear what she has to say," Toph snickered, "I hope she says something about your mood swings, or the fact that you always go through people's private stuff, or… Oh wait, she's starting." The girls both hushed so they could hear.

"You have been pushed to your limits before,

but you can control yourself.

No matter how much you've been knocked down,

you always get up.

Everyone looks past your strong-willed sense of compassion

and they tend to be shown up.

You will not take anyone's lies

and you plan to keep it that way.

You choose your own destiny

and will wholeheartedly stand against a life forced upon you.

Once you let your guard down,

you've lost yourself."

As the poet finished the crowd clapped politely.

"Well that was bitterly disappointing," Toph said casually. "So back to you and Sparky…"

"What do you want Toph."

"To get away from the troublesome twins mostly," Toph made a gagging motion and pointed behind her, motioning behind at two twin Earth Kingdom girls. Katara watched the girls talk animatedly and flirt outrageously with the man in front of them. She then realized that man was Zuko. What did he think he was doing? He was her date! Dates don't flirt with other people! He should be over here, talking to her, smiling at her! "Nope, Sugar Queen, you don't like him at all!"

"Can we talk about something else? Why were you invited?" She tried to change the focus of the conversation from Zuko to Toph's interesting late appearance at the party. In Katara's mind anything was better than being pestered by Toph's obtrusive questions about her and Zuko. Why would she like Zuko? Yes, she was willing to admit that he had changed. He had proved that on multiple accounts. He was like an older brother to Aang, and for that she was infinitely grateful. Toph looked up to him, though she would never say that out loud. He and Sokka were best friends. For the life of her, Katara could not put a label on her relationship with Zuko.

"Sugar Queen I'm a Bei Fong, I can get into any party," Toph said throwing back her shoulders and holding her head high, delicately placing a hand on her chest, "Bei Fong Toph-sensei."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… _why_ are you here," Katara asked slowly.

"Aang's moping around, Snoozles is pacing a hole in front of the door and Fan Girl… we don't get along," Toph said.

"Aang's moping? Why?" The last of her attention shifted from Zuko back to Toph as she heard this distressing news.

"Relax Sugar Queen," Toph waved her hand indifferently, "you sound like his mom. And if I tell you why he's sad you'll just worry about him all night. You're supposed to be having fun."

"Well, I guess…"

"Sparky's coming back," Toph cut Katara off. The waterbender looked up and saw that Zuko was indeed on his way over. "So is the Water Tribe entourage, ugh! Your dad's great and Pakku is pretty cool… but Arnook! That dude has issues!"

"Toph he just lost his only daughter…" Katara's voice cautioned.

"Yeah, well that doesn't give him an excuse to be a sexist pig," Toph angrily fanned herself in a manner that showed how truly at one point or another she was a woman of status.

"Toph," Katara warned.

"Katara," Pakku inclined his head her way, "we were wondering if you would be willing to demonstrate some water bending forms with me?"

Katara smiled at a chance to show off her bending, "Absolutely!"

She got up from her seat a moved the the now-empty dance floor. Katara and Pakku took stances on opposite side of the room, each facing the other. People had gathered around to watch the benders. Mirroringeach other's movements, holding their arms straight out and pulling up the bender's summoned the water out of the jars before them. Together they moved through a set of the basic water bending moves. Then they bowed and began to attack. Pakku began to swirl the water around them both in a wide circle.

"I've learned a lot since the last time we fought," Katara said, freezing all the water then breaking it into tiny shards, sending them all at Pakku. He unfroze the foremost of the ice daggers, using them to create a shield of water; the remaining ice slowly joined the shield.

"Indeed you have, granddaughter. Let us see the extent of your talent." He pushed all the water forward, breaking it into two streams that assaulted Katara from both sides. Just as the first drop of water began to fall upon her, she took control of the torrents, sending a giant tidal wave rushing for her master. Pakku froze the wave just as it hit him, and then returned the water to the pots. "Very good, your skills have vastly improved since you trained in the North…"

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara bowed in the traditional Water Tribe fashion.

"But you were holding back," Pakku finished. "Your attacks were strong, but you feared hurting me. I wish to see a true test of your skill. Fight him," Pakku motioned to the Fire Lord. Katara smiled; it had been a good long while since she had been able to spar with Zuko. She had always enjoyed beating him to a pulp.

"I don't think…" Zuko began.

"Awe c'mon Sparky, be a man!" Toph yelled, pushing him into the circle the crowd had created.

"Get ready to lose, Zuko," Katara summoned the water up around her body.

"Not a chance," Zuko smiled, summoning two jets of fire, "there's no way you can beat me in that dress!"

"Wanna bet on it, Mr. Formal Robes?" Toph yelled from her spot in the very front of the crowd, "C'mon Katara! Set him straight!"

"Here Zuzu," Katara said mockingly, "I'll go easy on you." The water bender promptly sent arrows of ice streaming for him. Zuko barely shifted his stance as he kicked fire, instantly vaporizing the ice.

"Is that the best you got?" Zuko punched forwards, sending fists sized segments of fire. Katara easily threw up a shield to deflect the blows.

"Quit holding back! You nearly crushed him to smithereens at the Western Air Temple!" Toph hollered.

Deciding to take Toph's advice Katara increased the ferocity of her attacks. She sent all of her water forward, freezing Zuko to one of the many pillars in the room. Zuko melted the ice and then summoned two fire whips and sent them lashing at Katara. Katara sent a water whip for his ankles but Zuko jumped nimbly out of the way, kicking up fire as he did so. Katara barely dodged the ring of fire; recovering quickly, she gloved her hands in ice and sent them forward Dai Li style. "Dodge this," Katara said through her teeth. Miraculously, one of the two ice gloves managed to nail Zuko straight in the stomach. He stood there looking mildly stunned, and then quickly conjured a circle of fire around them. He slowly shrank the circle, forcing Katara closer and closer. With no source of water she was helpless to fight back.

Knowing it was the best way to win the fight, if not the only way, Katara closed her eyes, envisioning seeing the blood pumping through every guests' body. Slowly she found the pulse she was looking for, the racing heart of the fire bender before her. Forcing all of her concentration into the blood that ran through his neck, just below the surface of the skin, she started slowly choking off the flow.

The ring of fire that had surrounded them slowly faded. Falling to his knees, Zuko looked up at her, his good eye widening.

"What are you doing?" His voice was a barely audible rasp.

"Katara quit it, you're hurting him!" Toph's voice broke out above the many mumblings and murmurs throughout the crowd. Katara looked up to see Toph's usually cool expression cracked with worry. Realizing what she was doing, the water bender instantly released his blood.

Katara looked back at Zuko, who now lay collapsed on the floor. She quickly ran to his side, and checked his vital signs. "Oh La, Zuko, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, "If you die... I'll be really angry," her hand quickly moved to his neck to check for a pulse. His pulse was surprisingly strong for someone who had just nearly been choked to death. To her surprise Zuko actually looked flushed, "Zuko are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he coughed slightly, "just help me up." Katara quickly did as she was told, the audience clapped and dispersed as she helped him over to a seat next to the one Toph now occupied. As soon as she had Zuko seated Pakku came to talk to her.

"Very interesting," Pakku stroked his beard.

"Yeah, you could say that," Katara spoke dryly.

"Your skills have indeed surpassed my own, and that was a very interesting technique you used," Pakku said pensively.

"Thank you Master Pakku!"

"I most definitely believe what Iroh has told me," Pakku smiled, "Too bad, I owe him fifty gold pieces now."

Katara gave a questioning glance to Pakku's retreating figure. What on earth could he possibly mean by that? Deciding it was no use pondering the obscure things a member of the White Lotus said, she finally went to get herself some food and some more water.

* * *

Somehow Zuko had gotten into a conversation about grain in the economic trade, leaving Katara with a group of boisterous screeching girls. Katara stared miserably at the group of girls before her. Each one more self-centered than the next, all of them too perky, she wagered that even Ty Lee would have a hard time putting up with them. Completely unwilling to join in the inane conversation that was being exchanged, Katara settled for another drink.

"Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," queried a woman behind her.

"That's me," Katara answered in a dry, bored tone.

"Splendid!" The woman exclaimed. Katara fingers finished making their last lazy circle around the brim of her cup. She quickly sank the remaining contents of her cup then turned to face an elderly woman wearing far too much makeup and far too little clothing for someone of her voluptuous size, "My party would love to hear about your travels," as the women spoke her thin black hair, arranged into an intricate chignon, bounced wildly giving her the appearance of an angry octopus.

Katara, eager to escape her table, was more than willing tell the tales of her numerous adventures with the Avatar to anyone who was willing to listen. As she told stories, more drinks were passed around, Katara eventually lost count of just how many drinks she had had.

"And then Azula was like WOOSH!" She made a huge motion with her hands, "and Zuko was all like BAM!" She made a slicing motion to indicate fire bending. "And the Azula was like all with her lightning ZeeeOOO! And then Zuko was hurt and he fell down. And I don't really remember what's happens after that. But I all went BERZERK! I like FROZE AZULA! IN ICE!" Katara elaborated as if to further drive the point home. "Then I chained her up, then went all healing for Zuko." Katara motioned like she was stewing a potion. "Zuko has nice abs," she said, succumbing to an uncontrollable bout of giggles.

"Katara," Zuko asked, approaching the table. "Ready to go?"

"Yepperoo!" Katara fell into an uncontrollable bout of giggles again. Sighing, Zuko helped Katara up from her chair and moved to stand between that tipsy water bender and the table.

"What have you been doing," he said, taking in her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

"These nice ladies asked all sorts of stuff about us," She said, grinning goofily and bending around him so she could wave at them.

"Great. I take you to a party and you get smashed," his palm connected to his face with an audible smack, "your brother is never letting me take you out of the house again. Come on, let's get you home before your dad sees you or you can do any real damage."

"OOOooooookeeeeeeeeey Dooooooooooooookeeey," Katara slurred.

* * *

Katara drifted in and out of consciousness during the carriage ride home, slipping from troubled dreams of Zuko's departure to a state of semi-wakefulness then back again, finally she fell asleep completely. She vaguely remembered Zuko picking her up out of her seat and carrying her in, she could just hear her brother's shouts.

"I can't believe you! You brought her home five hours late," Sokka scowled deeply at the Fire Lord, "and she's passed out!"

"Shutupsoklemmesleep," Katara mumbled, turning her face further into her pillow in an attempt to block out the light and noise. Hmmm, that was weird, her pillow was really warm, and silk… and embroidered with a gold dragon design.

"Both of you be quiet, you'll wake her up," Suki said, coming down the stairs in a silk, mint green night robe embroidered with two large cranes.

"I'll just get her to her room…" Zuko started.

"No way," Sokka said in an enraged stage whisper.

"Give her to me," Suki held out her arms, "we share a room and Sokka trusts me." Zuko easily handed Katara to Suki, who quickly began heading towards the stairs.

"Sokka go easy on Zuko," Suki ordered turning back face Sokka, "he would never hurt your sister."

Suki got Katara to their room. She changed the water bender into her night clothes and then laid her in her bed. "Tomorrow you are telling me all the juicy tidbits about what happened.

Katara slept fitfully, her head plagued by nightmares... Zuko couldn't just leave! He'll get hurt! The Earth Kingdom won't trust him… He'll die! Tears streamed down the waterbender's face as she faced another dream in which Zuko died…

_Zuko and Katara sat drinking tea with Zuko's mother. They calmly discussed everything they'd been through, and ate cheese. Out of nowhere Jet appeared behind Zuko. Katara tried to cry out, but couldn't make a sound. Using one of Smellerbee's dirks, Jet easily slit Zuko's throat and then walked away. Katara ran to Zuko and began to heal him, but nothing worked. Zuko simply stared up at her gasping for air until his body went limp._

"_NO!"_

"Goodnight Katara,"_ came Zuko's voice, breaking through the nightmares. She smiled and fell into a more restful dream…_

_"Zuko, why are you doing this," Katara asked._

_"I know I want a chance to get my mother back," he said earnestly from his position on Appa's head. "And because I don't want you to hate me," Zuko mumbled, so only he could hear._

_"Back," she asked surprised, "I thought she was dead." Katara moved to the front of the saddle, resting her chin on the saddle's rim._

_"I thought so," he turned around so he could face Katara. "But on the day of the invasion my father told me she was still alive. The last time he had heard anything about her was three years ago, she was leaving an Earth Kingdom town."_

_"Why didn't you go after her?"_

_"Because I knew I couldn't help her," Zuko looked away, "I knew the only way I could save her was when Ozai and Azula were no longer a problem. If Aang defeats the Fire Lord… when the war is over, then I can look for her." Zuko's shoulders slumped, he didn't think the war would be over any time soon._

_"Well that was really kind of you Zuko," she said uncertainly, Katara hadn't really thought of it before, but Zuko was really kind… he did lots of little things to prove it. And he had done everything short of licking her boots to try and get her trust back. Seeing him this vulnerable she felt just a twinge of an emotion, but she couldn't pin it down. "Zuko, when we make it out of this war I'll help you find your mother, on my country's honor." She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I promise."_

* * *

Woohoo! I'm turning out these chapters pretty fast! I would like to give a **huge, extra giant, super sized** thank you to Luthien Snowtail who has been Betaing my story and ideating with me.

For my full author's note visit: http:/ serastoff. blogspot. com/ 2010/ 07/ betas-co-authors-and-sparing-and. html (except without the spaces!)


	3. Missed Dates

**Book Four: Air**

**Sera Stoff**

**Summary: S4 The Gaang has settled into calm post-war life, Katara hasn't. Deep in the Earth Kingdom Zuko and Katara search for Lady Ursa. What they find may change the world, for better or for worse...**

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly no profit is made by this story.****ATLA is the property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon. I am so thankful to Mike, Bryan, and the whole team for creating such a wonderful series from which I get an unhealthy amount of joy.**

**Post Original Series/Pre Korra**

_So I recently found out I have readers as far away as Thailand and Pakistan! Wow, and of course my readers Down Under I would type something to you in Aussie slang, it sounds weird coming out of my mouth. I am so honored to have this many readers across this many countries, keep reading, hope you like it guys! For this chapter I was deeply inspired by the '__Moulin Rouge! Soundtrack'__ and the album '__Fly'__ from the Dixie Chicks for this; my story is finally starting to evolve to where I like it._

* * *

_The Journey of a thousand miles begins with one step._

_-Lao Tzu_

* * *

Katara awoke the next morning to a splitting head ache. As she opened her eyes she was assaulted by the light streaming in through the open window sending a wave of pain crashing through her skull and leaving her ears pounding. This was nothing compared to the intense influx of nausea that attacked her as she attempted to sit up. Katara sat on the edge of the bed her legs thrown over the side heaving and waiting for the room to stop spinning. Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to her.

"Good morning star shine, the Earth says hello," Suki chirped brightly.

"Ugh, I feel awful," the waterbender put a hand to her forehead in a vain attempt to stop the outrageous pounding.

"You got smashed," Suki said in a mildly sympathetic yet far-too-chipper-for-the-hour tone, "not just drunk, one-hundred percent, genuinely smashed! You're lucky Sokka didn't gut Zuko the second you got home!" The Kyoshi warrior laughed as she thought of it. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The party, the food, the conversations, _Zuko_, the general overall feeling of last night," Suki looked at Katara expectantly.

"Well it was pretty good…" Suki cocked an eyebrow and gave Katara look that clearly said _no detail get's left behind_. "Okay… I finally beat my waterbending Sifu, and I almost killed Zuko. There, you happy?"

Suki eyes widened and her mouth made a little 'o' of surprise, "okay I gotta hear this one!"

"There's not much to it, Pakku and I demonstrated waterbending. Then he told me I was holding back against him so I fought Zuko," Katara finished simply.

"And…" Suki prompted, motioning for Katara to continue.

"And I used my bloodbending," Katara whispered. "Ugh, how could I be so stupid," she said slapping herself, "I knew he would get hurt. I can't believe I did that, I could have killed him." The worry ensued yet another violent wave of nausea.

"Sweetie, calm down," Suki placed an arm around her, "you can't always be perfect. He's fine, a little worse for wear, but really he's fine." Suki tried to tuck her short hair behind her ears as she spoke to Katara.

"He's here," came Katara's shocked voice.

"Well yeah, he's slept on the couch last night, I don't think he left yet," Suki crossed the room in search of a washcloth she could wet for Katar's forehead. She had read somewhere that it helped with nausea, not that it was aiding her in the slightest. Suki tried to distract Katara as she searched, "He is one fine hunk of firebender."

"You and the Terrible Twins," Katara sighed. She got up slowly and walked over the dresser pulling out her usual water tribe outfit and started getting dressed, only to collapse.

"Terrible Twins?" Suki got up and crossed the room, grabbing Katara's arm to help the waterbender keep her balance.

"Terrible Twins… These two girls who kept flirting with my date," the she huffed.

"Did it bother you that they were flirting with Zuko?" Suki questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Not as much as Toph's interrogations process."

"Wait a minute… Toph was at the party," Suki took a double take, seeming incredibly bothered by this.

"Well yeah, she showed up pretty late though…"

"I told her she couldn't go out," Suki ranted fist-pump and all, "I finally let her go to visit with Iroh and she sneaks off to some party?" Suki's hair flew about as she considered what the "evil little earthbender" had done this time. It was not that Suki hated Toph; in fact, she had begun to care for girl like a daughter- but Toph's constant disrespect of any authority was beginning to drive pins and needles through Suki's last frayed nerve. She had, after all, been raised in a military home with military rules and a military chain of command.

"Suki, you can't mother her, I learned that the hard way," Katara finished dressing as she said this.

"Yeah… I guess not," Suki smiled. "Here, let me braid your hair." Suki stopped for a second, thinking back to something Sokka had once told her. "Can I braid your hair?"

In the Southern Water Tribe hair braiding was usually done by one's mother or sister, or whichever female relation was closest at the time. Katara had no doubt that Suki knew this, which it why the waterbender answered with a simple, "Of course."

The girls sat cross-legged on the floor. Katara held a brush and hair ties as Suki began to break her hair into sections for the braid. Katara handed Suki the brush so the warrior could begin to untangle out the deep set knots that were a product of leaving her hair in the delicate bun she had worn last night.

"Aang said to tell you goodbye," Suki said quietly with perfectly practiced nonchalance, hoping that if she said so calmly enough Katara might not notice the statement at all.

Katara's palm hit her face, "I knew there was something I had needed to do this morning! I can't believe I didn't see him off! Some girlfriend I am…"

"Katara, I have a feeling Aang will forgive you," Suki began pulling strands from the top of Katara's head and weaving them into a braid.

"What gives you that idea," Katara asked morosely.

"Well he does worship you like you were the spirit of the sea," Suki reasoned matter-of-factly.

"La."

"What?"

"La, that's the name of the spirit of the seas and ocean," Katara explained, "La is considered passionate and gentle, yet unforgiving and cruel. Her story is really sad; my mother told it to me once."

"There was a story similar to that, told in my village. It was about the Earth and the Water, though; it also ended badly. Why are so many stories sad," Suki wondered wistfully.

"I don't know, I always thought most ended well," Katara remarked, "some girl gets trapped, tortured or captured in some way or another. Suddenly when she's lost all hope a handsome prince rescues her."

"Well that sounds pretty wrong," Suki pointed out, "I mean think about it, usually it's you or I that end up doing all the work."

"Exactly, when I got older I wondered what exactly the girl was really thinking. I think she was already trying to escape... maybe the hero just arrived at an opportune moment, she was already trying to escape so she took advantage of what the Fates handed her. So she is free and happy, but shat if she didn't want to marry the man the Spirits intended for her?"

"Stop moving your head so much," Suki jerked Katara's head back to center and finished the braid. "There, all done… Katara, I doubt the Spirits saw your brother and me getting together. But what if you fell in love with someone you weren't destined to be with?"

"Then I'd fight destiny to my dying breath," Katara answered defiantly.

"That's really poetic, I hope you continue to believe that," Katara completely missed the Suki's ominous tone.

"Why wouldn't I," Katara queried, she had always fought heart and soul for what she believed in… Were the Spirits so powerful that they could knock her down? "Speaking of fighting for what I want, Zuko's going…." Should she tell Suki? There was always a chance that Suki would tell Sokka. And Sokka would over reactlike he always did… But Suki had become like a sister to Katara, someone she could trust with anything. Should she tell her? Yes, she should. Katara knew that Suki wouldn't tell a soul. "Okay, you can't tell anyone!"

"Cross my heart, hope to die a pig-chicken," Suki's eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Zuko's going to find his mother, Lady Ursa, and I'm going with him," Katara stated firmly. "He doesn't want me to go though…"

"Why?"

"Because I promised him I would," Katara explicated, "remember back when Zuko took me to find the Southern Raiders? I promised him I would help him find his mom in return. I never go back on my promises."

"Well that's great- and I owe Toph more money than I thought- but why won't Zuko let you got. That idiot," Suki scoffed, "you're twice the fighter he is!"

"He's afraid I'll get hurt, and" Katara pondered all the possible reasons in her head, "I mean that's crazy right? Who's the one who took down Azula _and_ saved his life? Me, of course!"

"I think it's sweet," Suki said.

"Ugh, he can be so… so infuriating sometimes!" Katara ranted. Suki only smirked, her smirk growing wider which each progressive argument Katara made. Katara abruptly cut her rant short and turned on Suki, "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing it's just that you made it sound like…"

"Um, hey," The room's door swung open and Zuko's head peeked around.

"You look terrible," Katara said.

Zuko grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand in a nervous motion, "I waited out here all night."

"What do you want, Zuko," Katara asked with mock irritation. Suki began to realize she was missing an inside joke that they shared.

"I was just making sure you were okay," Zuko raised his hands in innocence, "I mean you did sort of…"

"Get trashed," Suki offered.

"Yeah and sorry, about the fight last night."

"Don't worry about your performance Zuko, I always come out on top." Suki began to laugh but covered it with not-so-polite coughing.

"Yeah," Zuko looked away uncomfortably, "I also came to say goodbye."

"What!"

"Katara," Suki began warningly.

"Take me with you," Katara ordered.

"I can't put you at risk," Zuko yelled, "stop fighting me on this one!"

"Stop fighting who on what," Sokka walked in the door a decidedly suspicious look pinned upon his face.

"Sparky's heading up and moving out on us," Suki said.

"What fangirl means is that Zuko's has a super secret mission and Sugar Queen has been banned from going… hehe," Toph said, magically appearing behind Sokka.

"Zuko's right, you're staying here," Sokka gestured to the house surrounding them.

"_No way_!" Katara yelled, her voice sounding almost like the immature fourteen year-old she was beneath her motherly exterior.

"If you ask me I think you should let her go," Toph piped in.

The two older boys turned on Toph, "Nobody asked you!"

"Why not, why shouldn't I go," Katara folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Because I'm a man," Sokka said.

"What?" Suki and Katara screeched.

"Because I'm a man… and manish intuition tells me that…"

"Wait, are you implying that because I'm a woman I shouldn't go," Katara gesticulated wildly, flailing her arms in angry motions.

"Yes… no… kind of. It's just that Zuko's... it's just you're a girl," Sokka began.

"What? It's just what Sokka? I'm a woman to," Suki put a hand on her chest. "I'm also a warrior! And I've traveled almost as much as you have! Just because I'm not a man or a _spirit_," Suki spat the word, "does not mean I'm incapable of traveling…"

"Hey that's not what I meant…" Sokka put his arm up to protect himself from the infuriated warrior.

"Yeah, I could kick your butt any day Snoozles," Toph slammed her fist, "and… dang it, Sparky got away!"

"Well I guess this is a non-issue now. You're not going," Sokka said in his big brother voice, crossing his arms. Katara didn't say a thing as she stormed down the stairs, a slamming door indicating that she had left the building. Sokka moved to go after her but a hand of his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll go get her," Suki's eyes dared Sokka to speak against her. When he said nothing she retreated down the stairs and began her search for Katara.

Having to search half of Ba Sing Se was not a particularly delight-inspiring prospect. Suki was beginning to wonder if Katara had caught up with Zuko. It would make sense, but then again, Zuko had a knack for disappearing when he didn't want to be seen. The likelihood of someone, even Katara, catching up to him was highly doubtful. Sitting up ahead at the edge of one of the city's numerous fountains, Katara sat bending water with heavy, depressed motions.

Before even going near the waterbender Suki knew she had to make her choice then and there; would she let Katara go, or try to haul her back to her brother. She understood why Sokka wouldn't want his marrying-age sister (and girlfriend of the Avatar) taking an unsupervised trip around the world and back… But he was being overly judgmental. First there was the fact that Katara had traveled with Zuko before, and _as far as they knew_ nothing had happened. Thinking of Katara, Suki knew the waterbender wouldn't have let it go that far. Second was the fact that Sokka was being a complete hypocrite! He was way too harsh on Katara, especially for guy who was already sleeping with his girlfriend. Frankly, in Suki's opinion he was an idiot, a lovable, witty, warrior but, an idiot nonetheless. Fortunately he was her idiot! _Alright, here goes nothing…_

"Katara," Suki spoke in a sympathetic voice as she walked up the fountain and sat beside her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sokka wants me home now," she said.

Suki put her hands on her hips and stared dumbfounded at the waterbender before her, "Hey, excuse me! What happened to fighting for what you want!"

"There's nothing I can do," Katara's eyes shimmered as she stared dejectedly at the sparkling waters of the fountain. "I know Zuko well enough to tell you that he's gone," hurt rang in her voice.

"I'm really sorry, Kat," Suki placed her arm around Katara's shoulder's in a comforting gesture.

"Kat?"

"Yeah, I don't know about where you come from, but back on Kyoshi sisters always call each other pet names," Suki wasn't just speaking of family, but of close friends, sisters at arms, those who were often closer than family could possibly be.

"I like that," Katara smiled.

Suki squeezed Katara's shoulders one last time and then got up, "come on Sweetie your brother will go nuts if you're not home in the next two minutes."

"Let him worry," Katara laughed, "he can be so overprotective, you know?"

"Yeah," Suki shrugged noncommittally, "that would be a good quality in a father right?"

"Yes, annoying," Katara smirked, thinking of her own father, "but a good quality in the end."

"Yeah…" Suki forced an uneven laugh.

"Suki, what's wrong," Katara looked at the girl before her: her head was down and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure yet," Suki told her, twisting her hands nervously. "If I still think it's a problem in a month I'll tell you," the warrior promised.

"Suki if this is something bad you need to tell me," Katara's motherly nature coming through.

"It's not bad, just bad timing," Suki plastered a grin on her face, "Don't worry about it Katara! Come on, or your brother will skin us both!"

Katara watched Suki march ahead, but said nothing. Slowly she decided whatever was bothering the warrior would eventually come out; the waterbender got up and followed after Suki.

* * *

"How could you do that Katara," Sokka paced back and forth in front of her. Suki, Sokka and Katara now stood in the living area. While there were chairs all around no one dared sit. "How could you just run off like that?"

"Sokka calm down okay," Katara yelled back at her brother.

"No! Dad put me in charge while he's at the North Pole, I was supposed to take care of you," Sokka yelled, "What if you had gotten hurt!"

"Sokka please, I was gone for what?" Katara counted it out in her head, "_maybe_ an hour, more like forty-five minutes?"

"Dad's going to be back in _one month_, even if you had caught up with Zuko, then what? When Dad comes back and sees that I lost you? It will ruin everything!" Sokka's eyes widened as if he suddenly realized he had said too much.

"Ruin everything?" Katara questioned hotly.

"It's none of your concern right now," Sokka said, "just don't tell Dad about this." Sokka quickly escaped to the kitchen, leaving Suki and Katara dumbstruck in his wake.

That night Katara couldn't sleep, the nightmares were just a vivid as before only this time there was no one there to make them go away. Suki watched helplessly but there was no comforting Katara. A week passed without news from anyone. Katara's father hadn't sent any letters, Aang wouldn't send letters unless something went wrong and of course Zuko hadn't said a thing. Things at home weren't much better. No one in the house spoke except when absolutely necessary. Awkward silence reined everywhere, the only thing keeping them from the loud fights that would no doubt ensue should anyone dare to open their mouths. The steady rhythm of the day had settled to a slow pace of waiting for something, _anything_, to happen. Every day at nine they would wake up, Katara and Suki would go shopping and spar, then they would make lunch, everyone would sit together and eat lunch, then someone would make an excuse to get up and they would all leave to table, the next time the group saw each other was dinner, then they would all go to bed. It was on one of these calm nights that Suki finally broke down. Katara was asleep in the bed next to hers. The warrior sat reading a good scroll, when Katara started yelling out.

"Please don't go… Please come back," the waterbender yelled. "Please!" Katara sobbed.

Suki watched as her friend's nightmares had grown progressively worse. Shedidn't want to go against Sokka, but it was unfair. Katara's mental health was going to slip for crying out loud! Making her choice Suki walked over the other bed and shook it's occupant awake.

"Katara," she called quietly, trying to wake the waterbender from her restless sleep.

"NO!" Katara sat bolt upright. The waterbender's eyes were filled with fear and pain, whatever had happened in the dream could not have been pleasant. It took Katara a moment to realize where she was, but the fear of the dream was not gone. Tears rolled down the girl's face as she remembered watching him die over and over. Suki watched as Katara swallowed her tears and attempted to be strong, in typical Katara fashion.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Suki grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Make it stop, please," Katara said, "just make him go away."

The Kyoshi warrior said nothing for a while, silently thinking of how to make these horrible nightmares go away. There was only one solution… She crossed her arms and smiled conspiratorially. "We're going to the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh might know where Zuko's going."

The realization dawned on Katara, Iroh had known where Ursa was, which meant Iroh knew _exactly_ where Zuko was. She quickly hugged Suki's neck, "you're a genius!"

"On occasion," Suki chuckled. "It's really late, we should go in the morning."

"No, tonight's Pai Sho club, Iroh's still up," Katara reasoned.

"Then what are we waiting we waiting for?" Suki grinned.

Suki smiled to herself as she walked into the Jasmine Dragon; she was carefully planning breaking the news to Sokka of his sister's abrupt yet justified departure. Suki quickly realized that, regardless of what Sokka wanted, Katara needed to do this… And this was the best way to get her out of the city.

Iroh sat smiling and counting the money he'd won at Pai Sho that night; he smiled as the girls walked into the shop. "How may I help you young ladies?"

"Zuko left," Katara stated.

Iroh sighed, smile leaving his face, "Yes, he did."

"Do you know where he went," Suki asked, "Katara needs to catch up to him. He can't do this by himself."

"I agree. But there are certain things to consider… And what will you do miss Suki," Iroh questioned.

"Keep Sokka from coming after them both, of course," Suki grinned.

Iroh laughed, but continued in his usual pensive tone, "If I tell you where he is you must promise to protect him with your life. And Katara, my dear, be careful not to fall in too deep."

"Umm… Okay," Katara wondered what Iroh meant…

* * *

"You'll need provisions and disguises, here," Iroh handed her a leather pouch; inside she found it full of gold coins.

"I can't take this much," Katara attempted to hand the money back.

"It's not that much," Iroh insisted, "I have plenty more, my tea shop is doing very well!"

"Alright then," Katara placed the pouch inside her clothes. She hugged Iroh, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Iroh said with a smile, "I have no doubt that my nephew would have died without your help. Never thinks ahead…"

Katara moved on to Suki. "You have to be home in a month okay! One month! Then Aang is back! And here, it all I've got," Suki handed her a beautifully cast fighting fan. The fan had lapis lazuli, turquoise and red coral inlay running along etchings that detailed the life of Avatar Kyoshi. "It was Kyoshi's so it's old, but sturdy. Remember everything I taught you."

"Of course, Sifu Suki," Katara smiled and hugged her friend and sister in arms tightly. "Promise on our friendship not to tell Sokka that you helped me get out."

"I don't..."

"Promise," Katara practically ordered, "I can't having him blaming you."

"Promise," Suki said.

"See you in a month," Katara turned out the front door.

* * *

Now she sat on the last scheduled train out of Ba Sing Se. Katara didn't have too much to carry, just a rucksack that contained a box of Iroh Select Teas, the somewhat imposing amount of money she had been given, the Kyoshi fan and Ursa's last known whereabouts. Iroh had also given Katara a box of letters and Ursa's journal which he had asked her not to show Zuko. It struck Katara as odd that Iroh would have kept some much of Lady Ursa's things. Of course knowing the fatherly roll the old man had played in Zuko's life, it would stand to reason that Iroh had kept these things for Zuko.

Katara was fully willing to admit that the train moved quickly by all standards, and that she would most likely reach the city's edge in enough time to catch Zuko; who was, according to Iroh, about halfway to the Foggy swamp. Still, doubt crept up slightly in her mind. The train was only just beginning to travel past Ba Sing Se's lower ring, it had two more stops then it would be a straight shot to the outer wall. She listened to the steady continuing sound of the train car over the tracks; slowly boredom crept into her mind. She tried staring out the window, observing the train car, watching people; nothing could save her from mind-numbing boredom. At her wits' end with counting floor tiles Katara pulled out Lady Ursa's journal. The cover was red silk embroidered with a gold Fire Nation Emblem. On the back Katara could clearly see that at one point or another Ursa had drawn a beautiful cherry tree in classic brush painting style, then in darker ink (Katara supposed they had been added later) were two children playing beneath the tree.

Katara opened the cover; inside, on the very first page was the message "_Lady Ursa's Diary, DO NOT READ_" in a clean, yet childlike handwriting. Katara flipped to the next page and began reading the first entry.

_Midsummer, 56 ACS, Year of the Rat_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why am I addressing a book as though it were a person? I have been instructed to write every detail of my life into this book. I fail to see how it is possible to write every detail of one's life into book as there are so many details to write. If I tried, I have no doubt that I could fill this entire book with only one day. But I will attempt to fit my life into this thing._

_Grandmama taught me how to bake, much to my mother and father's chagrin. Grandmama Ta Min is so much nicer than the rest of my family, how odd for someone who lost her husband. I hope I'm as nice as Grandmama when I get old; although I'm certain I will love my husband and hope that he doesn't die before me!_

_Today I met the Princes again. Mama wouldn't let me play with Iroh, she said I had to meet the new Prince. He's just a baby, his name is Ozai, and he constantly screams and yells. When my parents weren't looking I ran outside to the duck pond to play with Iroh. My parents always have something important to talk about, and I don't mean to reflect badly upon them, but I'm already seven years old I don't want to stand around with them anymore. I want to play with my friends._

_Iroh told me that mother turtleducks are incredibly protective of their young, I guess they must not be too different from humans then! We got to feed the turtleducks some bread. The babies are starting to get much bigger, they are practically adults! I can't wait until next spring when there are more babies, they're so cute._

_Iroh had jasmine tea, because he's silly. Everybody knows that Ginseng tea is the best, that's why it's my favorite. We got to talk a lot but then…_

The train came to a halting stop and Katara looked up.

"_Last stop before the outer wall!_" Someone called out. A few passengers trickled out, and a few more trickled in; much the same as at the prior stops. As the last woman came and sat down, the train started up again. Unfazed, Katara returned to her reading.

"What book is that," the newest passenger asked kindly. She was a woman in her mid-twenties. Her long brown hair was braided then circled around her head twice. She had kind green eyes and fair skin. Her clothing wasn't exceptional, a simple cotton dress dyed pink.

"It's a book a friend of mine gave me," Katara decided to tell a half truth.

"What's it about," the girl looked at her with innocent eyes. Katara decided that she liked this girl, she seemed friendly enough.

"It about the disappearance of one of the monarchy," Katara continued to half lie. Once again she began to read the diary.

"Sounds interesting, I read a book like that once, it may have been the same one… Well I could only afford it in scroll format, bound books are so expensive," the girl continued to prattle. "Oh, my name's Jojo," smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oma," Katara lied with ease, she quickly turned back to her book.

"Wow, that's a pretty name. So where you headed," Jojo asked. Giving up on Ursa's diary, Katara replaced the book to her bag and faced Jojo.

"I'm going to meet someone."

"Is he family? Or… Ooh! Secret romance? Or both… I won't judge, but…" Jojo trailed off.

"No, no, nothing like that," Katara hastened to explain, "he's just a friend I'm traveling with for… um… protection."

Jojo burst out laughing, "Oh, that's a good one. Traveling with a_ male_ friend for protection! Oh, wow! Haha… _Protection!_ Hahaha… It takes all of about two seconds to rob a man blind, and I can tell by the look of you that you're a fighter, the war did it's best to make us all that way. Just don't let him take advantage of you okay, women always have the upper hand in battle."

"_Outer wall! Last stop! I repeat we have reached the outer wall, all passengers are required to exit the car!_"

Katara grabbed her bag and turned to say goodbye to Jojo, but the girl was already gone. Deciding to think no further of the girl's disappearance, Katara collected her things and exited the train.

* * *

Did anyone catch the "cheese-dream" meaning in my last chapter? Just wondering how many of you know about dream science!

Are you one of those readers, like I used to be, who just skips over the author's note completely? I bet you also do it without a second thought! Well stop! You could be missing important bits of info, you could learn about a foreign culture, or the origin of a name, or something cool that happened to the author, or you may hear of other amazing authors… Okay I'm done ranting; now you may continue your life as you so please.

Okay I just wanted to add a little something that gives you an idea of how, as an author, I feel when I receive a review. When I log onto my email and it says "three new emails" I always pray that they have a) something to with my fan fiction, b) something to do with my blog. When I go to my inbox and see that it is in fact a review I always smile and I have been known to, on occasion, squeal with girlish glee (yes even someone like me, someone who is so clearly not the "squealy" kind of girl, does have to squeal from time to time)! Then I read it and even if all it says is "golly I sure like that a whole lot ma'am" or more realistically "lol I likd dat chap ;D" I get so happy I could get up and dance. Usually speaking I do get up and dance around the kitchen, but as a person who firmly disbelieves in "walking" in favor of things such as skipping, dancing, loping, running, hop-skip-ity-ing and so forth it's not too far of a stretch of the imagination.

Particularly when I was writing my CATS fic, people would ask me to bring a certain character back, or have a certain character make a bigger appearance then I had originally intended. _I am %100 percent okay with that!_ For those of you who read Dan Blogging Twilight, no my sarcasm hand is not raised. I enjoy knowing that, while yes, I did have to rearrange the plot a bit, I am truly pleasing my intended audience. So go ahead ask for the Cabbage Merchant or a certain acclaimed play-write… Or even a weird type of food you want them to eat.

My cousin (Lúthien Snow tail, she's also my co-author for this project) has a pool and so for research I had her and our friend repeatedly not only push my into the pool when I wasn't expecting it, but pull me in. It was the classic "can you help me out?" "Oh, yeah, sure," *puts out hand* "psych!" *gets pulled in*.

And now because my author's note has well broken four hundred words, I will just give you the link to my blog where you can read my full author's note:

http:/ serastoff. com/ 2012/ 08/ chapter-three-missed-dates. html (except without the spaces ;D)


	4. The Diary of Lady Ursa

WARNING: _Just because I feel like this chapter needs it. As a writer I like to dream that the reason people are reading this is because of the stellar story and character development… So just know, that this entire chapter is (at least I think) so kosher a nun could read it (hehe… kosher… nun… I'm good) written and not at all graphic… okay, on to the normal disclaimers…_

**Book Four: Air**

**Sera Stoff**

**Summary: S4 The Gaang has settled into calm post-war life, Katara hasn't. Deep in the Earth Kingdom Zuko and Katara search for Lady Ursa. What they find may change the world, for better or for worse...**

**Disclaimer:****Sadly no profit is made by this story.****ATLA is the property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon. I am so thankful to Mike, Bryan, and the whole team for creating such a wonderful series from which I get an unhealthy amount of joy.**

**Post Original Series/Pre Korra**

_Read my final author's note for an explanation as to why it has taken me so very long to update! Really sorry guys!

* * *

_

_**We determine our destination, what kind of road we will take to get there, and how happy we are when we get there.**_

_-Oliver Goldsmith

* * *

_

It was not simply the great walls that kept the Fire Nation out of Ba Sing Se, it was their extensive security. No refugee entered the city without first being checked and rechecked a thousand times, and no one left without being checked beforehand. Having never made a normal entrance into Ba Sing Se, Katara was at a disadvantage. She had no idea what a Ba Sing Se customs line would look like. She certainly had no idea how to get through the customs line in a quick and efficient manner. The room which housed the immense crowds of people leaving and entering the city was located underneath its great outer wall. The room stretched for acres in both directions from what Katara could see. It was completely bathed in ethereal yet dingy green light cast by the lamps placed all around. Katara stared at the throngs of people before her utterly lost. Each one somehow knew which line to stand in.

"All weapons must be declared, or by order of the Earth King: will immediately become the property of the Dai Li," a guard yelled.

People crying and saying goodbye, children running and laughing, couples leaving for their honeymoons, tired parents attempting rein in their children… the sounds and sights were almost overwhelming for the waterbender. Slowly she walked forward picking a line that seemed as though it was moving somewhat faster than the others. Katara shuffled forward with the crowd and finally made it to the customs booth. The booth was a single square of stone on the right side of which earth benders had hewn a door and the front side of which had be crafted a bar style window. A large woman sat at the window, she was rather unremarkable except for the enormous beauty mark on her face.

"Passport, city of birth and destination for you current route of travel," the woman asked in an exceedingly bored tone.

Katara dug in her bag and found the passport Iroh had managed to procure for her right after the war. "Oma Kayi," she said handing up her passport, "born in Omashu, it traveling back there now that the war is over..."

"Yeah, yeah, personal crap, I don't care," the woman gave Katara a once over, "Let me process you request it will take three days, if you lucky!"

"I don't have three days," Katara did her best to play on the woman's humanity. Unfortunately for Katara it seemed as though the cantankerous ticket lady had clearly seen far too many '_frantic travelers_' and was not buying it.

"Yeah well neither do I," the ticket lady seemed to be getting aggravated by the waterbender's persistence.

"Please," Katara begged.

"No, now..."

Suddenly Katara remembered something Uncle Iroh had told her about his own experience in Ba Sing Se's customs… "Perhaps you met my uncle Mushi when he came through here?" Katara gave the woman an expectant look.

Without a moment's hesitation the ticket lady handed her a stamped pass, "Go right on through."

The waterbender quickly marched through the lines, showed her pass to a guard, exited the customs area and headed into the next room, the room leading out of Ba Sing Se. After making her way through the muddle of Earth Kingdom citizens the main question on Katara's mind was how to find Zuko. She knew where she needed to be, but not how to get there. She surveyed the room for a means, _any means_, of transport. Based on what Iroh had told her she had one week to catch Zuko at the Foggy Swamp, after that there was no knowing where Zuko might go. Even if she found Zuko, there was no guarantee of how he would react to her sudden appearance, but Katara wasn't letting that worry her mind. All she needed to do right now was find transportation. Easier said than done.

Her preliminary searches proved fruitless, there was nothing available and no one was willing to sell what they owned. Finally, hoping to find something, anything, Katara marched outside the wall. Once her eyes adjusted to the blinding outdoor light she noticed the scene had changed drastically since her last visit. Crowds had amassed a quasi-marketplace that sold literally everything you could think of. Rows of identically square tents had been set up. Each had the front piece rolled up, indicating it was open for business. Some were drab browns and greens some extravagant royal blues, golds and emeralds. Traders and travelers alike sold food, weapons and perfumes, expensive cloth and unnamable curios.

As she walked through the horde she caught the scent of cinnamon and cardamom deserts, ginger teas and even jasmine perfume. Katara randomly approached an overstated striped blue tent to examine what was for sale. The waterbender's eyes widened as she examined an oddly straight sword. It was long and thin, its hilt encrusted with rubies and it had something illegible scrawled along the blade. It was a far cry from the twin Dao sword Zuko carried, she noticed with a pang.

"You want to buy it," a man inquired, snapping Katara out of her daze.

"No thank you," she walked away from the tent and once again began looking for a ride. If there was one thing the waterbender had learned in her time in the city was to stop and listen, someone somewhere had what you needed and they wanted to sell it to you.

"Ostrich horses, finest in the Earth Kingdom," a man's voice boomed.

"Train ride, ladies and gentlemen, take a relaxing train ride through the country side," Katara doubted that would get her anywhere fast.

"Trek across the Earth Kingdom! We have four spots left on this tour group, trek on foot and slowly make your way across the Earth Kingdom! Get in touch with your inner self." No, definitely not what she was looking for, maybe another time she and Aang could do that.

Finally a voice called out what she was looking for, "Covered wagon, fastest way across the Earth Kingdom." Yes, that was exactly what she was looking for.

She ran as fast as she could to the source of the voice, a tall man with long white hair and his son.

"When is the next wagon to the Foggy Swamp?" She implored.

"Well are ya representin' a family or are ya by yur lonesome," the man asked.

"I'm traveling alone right now," she answered.

"Well I might be able to getcha on tuh the next un'," the man scratched his chin as if he were working out a difficult math problem.

The boy came forward, putting a hand on his father's shoulder, "Dad, we don't have space, unless she's willing to work out a deal with another family". He had shoulder length brown hair, which he had pulled back and braided, his bright green eyes marked him as an Earth Kingdom native and his tanned skin reminded Katara very much of Haru. She absently wondered if the boy could earthbend.

"What do you mean 'work something out'," the waterbender asked apprehensively.

"Haven't ya never traveled by wagon before," the elder man asked as though everyone on earth travel by wagon.

"No, not really," Katara admitted.

"Families that can't afford their own wagon, or are small enough that they don't need a wagon to themselves, come to us and buy space on one of our wagons," the son explained, "we've never actually had just one woman traveling by herself before."

"I'll have you know…" Katara began indignantly.

"I meant no offense," the boy explained with a smile, "I'll see if I can fit you in this wagon, miss…"

"Oma," she said.

"Nice to meet you Oma," he smiled. "My name's Renci, at your service," Renci said with an overly formal bow.

Renci's father hit him upside that head, "Get back to work boy, flirting around don't get any more customers."

Renci blushed and walked to one of the wagons, he stuck his head inside to talk with the families who were already loaded. From where Katara was standing she could see him speak calmly for while, then he seemed to argue, finally he came back with a proud smile on his face. "You can ride, but it'll cost you double," he said somewhat apologetically.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem," Katara pulled out the change purse.

After meeting the two families with which she was sharing the wagon. The Jaiting family, which consisted of a young mother named Muqin, a father named Fuqin, Erzi, their son and their daughter Nuhai. The other family, the Chepi family, consisted of a single mother named Lingdao Zhe, her son Ceshi Ban, and Gequ, her youngest son, who just a baby. The families seemed nice enough and for the most part kept to themselves. The few attempts Katara had made at conversation were quickly shot down. Katara simply sat doing nothing. She soon realized that she would have a great deal of time on her hands so she once again opened Ursa's diary and began to read. She carefully turned the page and found that page she had left off.

… _but then mother came._

"_Do not bother the Prince," she yelled, slapping my cheek with enough force to knock me down. "You were here to meet Ozai, how dare you walk away."_

"_Please mother, I did not mean to reflect badly upon you, I just…"_

"_Please, do not blame your daughter," Iroh held my arm, helping me back up, "I asked her to join me, she was merely doing what the Prince asked."_

"_My apologies young Prince Iroh," my mother said with a bow. Every ounce of fury was gone from her face. She was so composed, every hair in place. She was a true politician and I hated her for it._

"_May I escort your daughter to the infirmary?" he asked. Of course my mother couldn't say no to Iroh; for some reason no one ever said no to him._

"_Of course." While my mother answered in a bright tone, she looked mortified, I wonder why?_

_When we got to the infirmary the nurse began to clean up my cheek; mother had managed to draw three cuts. The second the nurse tried to touch the cuts, I screamed. I'm sure I screamed less than most seven year old girls would have, but I still screamed and that wouldn't make mother or father happy. Iroh held my hand and told me all sorts of silly things to keep my mind from the pain. I know it seems vain, but I really hope they don't scar._

_Mother said I am to visit the palace twice a week from now on. I don't see why, but I don't mind. Now I'll get to see Iroh more often!_

_~Lady Ursa_

_Midsummer, 56 ACS, Year of the Rat_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since I last wrote, and I know that's terrible. I should write more often. I will write more often! I will become a better writer! Perhaps mother and father will be happier for me if I write better?_

_I have been to the Palace three more times since I last wrote. The Royal Family has decided to give me lessons in everything: reading, writing, history, art, music, politics… There is another class called "Being a Lady of the Court", mother told me that is a class for princesses and I should count myself lucky to attend. I wonder why the Royal Family likes me so much all of a sudden. It must be because I'm such good friends with Iroh. After all, Iroh is the crown prince, it would make sense for his friends to get special things. Still I wonder why it is I must take the classes required to be a princess._

_~Lady Ursa_

_August 30, 56 ACS, Year of the Rat_

_Dear Diary,_

Katara sifted through hundreds of journal entries enthralled by the life of a woman she had never met yet understood perfectly. Seven year old Ursa had no idea that she was probably already promised to Ozai, or that Ozai would grow up to be one of the most oppressive leaders in his family line or that her daughter would become a psychopath…. Or that her son would sit on the throne and rule justly and even help end the war. Katara prayed that Ursa would see her son, if it was the last thing she did. As Katara read on, dates, places and names from Ursa's life were burned into her memory. She read on and on; Ursa went from a naïve little girl to a confident teen. As Katara reached halfway through the book she could find nothing resembling a clue to where Ursa might have gone…

_Mid-August, 62 ACS, Year of the Horse_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now fourteen, the average betrothal age, in two years I will be old enough to marry. I still often spend time with Iroh, although he will soon be taking a brief leave to the Earth Kingdom so he hasn't been at the palace as often._

_Lessons have become more and more tedious. I've come to find them dreadfully boring. On days where I feel especially bad Iroh will often stop in to bring me flowers or a gift of some form. According to previous classes in social etiquette, that would mean that we are courting. I guess that would explain the hateful glances I receive more and more from Ming and the other girls in my classes. Ming has gotten it into her head that she will most undoubtedly marry Iroh. I'm not sure why, but this angers me greatly. Puffed up little spoiled girl expecting someone as kind as Iroh to fall for her? Not likely! Still I fear I may lose my closest friend to her, and that would be tragic._

_All this talk of marriage made me wonder who I would want to marry. It requires a lot of thought, imagining the perfect man. Then again I don't wish to set my expectations, because I will set them very high and only be disappointed._

_He must be kind, he must be calm and he must always make me happy. As utterly specific as that sounds that is nowhere near the in depth descriptions other girls in my class came up with. One could paint a picture of exactly what they wanted. I pity those girls._

_Iroh stopped in to my art class today to say goodbye. He gave me a note and told me not to open it until he was in the Earth Kingdom. Just as I was putting it into my pocket Ming grabbed it out of my hands. I'm slowly beginning to despise that woman._

"_Dearest Ursa," Ming began in a terrible mock of Iroh's voice. "I love you." Ming gripped the paper tightly in her tiny porcelain hands. Her face bared livid anger the likes of which I have never before faced in my life. Quickly she tore the paper to shreds and disposed of it. "Make no mistake Ursa," she threatened, "I am promised to Iroh. Nothing, not even your ridiculous obsession with love will keep him from me."_

_I didn't know what to say, it was simply too much for me to handle. Without a second thought I left the classroom and went to the garden with the turtle duck pond. There I sat, and did my very best to empty my mind. Ming had always been cruel to me. While it is true that she holds higher title than I, I'm also most certain that Iroh parent's would want what made him happiest. Unfortunately my mind continued to ask me questions without giving me answers. I got up and walked home; I knew my mother would be able to explain._

_When I got home I found my mother and asked a simple question. "Why can't I marry Iroh?" My mother looked me in the eye and saw the plethora of questions raised by that simple sentence. Her glance was pitying, as though she were about to tell me something she had been keeping from me for a very long time, knowing that I would not react well._

"_My daughter, please forgive me," she said. "As you know we have lived in service to our royals since their establishment. Your father, rest his spirit, was going to lose everything. We would have lost everything…"_

_Panic rose swiftly in the back of my mind, slowly I questioned her, "Mother what have you done?"_

"_When the Fire Lord came to take everything he saw you. He told you father that the debts would no longer be owed, that our family was pardoned, but in return we were to give him anything he wanted." My mother looked up at me, begging me to understand. "You, your marriage, saved this family."_

"_What marriage, what have you done," I asked frantically._

"_You were promised to Prince Ozai."_

"_Prince… Ozai."_

"_I'm sorry, please. We couldn't have done anything…"_

"_I, have to… I need to… I'm going to the gardens…" I felt so distraught. Oh Agni, what am I going to do, what could I possibly do?_

"_Ursa, please," my mother made to grab my arm._

"_Don't touch me, please, I just need to think," and with that…_

The ink faded. Katara flipped frantically forward, trying to find out what happened next, but found that the flowing three pages had been sabotaged, whether by Ursa or someone else she had no idea. There wasn't another entry to be found until almost four years later. She was frustrated with the book, the slow wagons (even if they were ahead of schedule) and the slow ferry. All of this to get from the far Ba Sing Se in the far north to the Swamp in the far south. Katara slammed the diary shut and shoved it into her bag.

* * *

Suki stepped out of the shower. The water clicked off behind her. Water dripped from the spigot onto the tile floor. She ran her hands through her hair trying to get out the moisture. _It's times like these having a waterbender around would be handy_, she thought. Sokka had still been asleep when she returned from her 'secret mission' with Katara. He was still deep in his dreams… probably about meat. She sighed as she stepped toward the mirror, cleaning off the steam that had accumulated there. Her reflection was much as it had always been.

Suki looked tired mainly, but that wasn't it. She was excited with her victory; the warrior had, after all, gotten Katara on the first steps of a journey Suki was sure the waterbender need to take- however she hadn't been able to sleep after Katara left. So many things were weighing on her mind. Katara's departure was only minor next to the problems she was facing. Sooner or later she would have to tell them, if she didn't tell them they would figure it out, it wasn't exactly easy to hide.

It had all started the night before Katara and Zuko had left in search of the Southern Raiders. It had been so close to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, making the possibility of death seemed suddenly very real. As the rest of the gaang had slowly left their position by the fire, she and Sokka simply stayed. He had kissed her under the moonlight with the reckless abandon of someone who knew he was going to die and wanted to make the best of what little time he had left. She had retired to her tent with the promise to come join Sokka later that night, after she was sure Katara, the person with whom she was sharing her tent, was asleep. That was the first time she heard him say, "I love you Suki," and it certainly wasn't the last.

She had known she was pregnant since the day of Sozin's Comet, sixteen days after her night with Sokka. It had only been a sneaking suspicion at first. She couldn't quite put her finger on what had finally clued her. Fourteen to twenty days is what the healer had told her, that's how long it would take for Suki to know for sure. The morning before battle she had managed to heave out her entire breakfast, something she had told Sokka was merely "pre-battle nerves," which she had _never_ experienced in her life. It was that morning that she knew for sure.

She still went out to fight of course, and for a while she wondered if she had somehow damaged her baby by doing so. For three days after the final battle she had cried herself to sleep, believing herself to be a murderer. Then the morning sickness returned, the overwhelming sense of relief was able to over-shadow the woozy feeling and for the first time in days she was able to smile again.

She sighed, bringing herself back to the present issues. It was not so much that she minded. On Kyoshi these things happened with some frequency, they were just covered up with a hasty marriage or the pregnant girl would "visit distant relatives." In the case of the girls whose pregnancies were hidden and the baby was a girl, the parents would adopt the baby and the birthmother would become a mentor and older sister. In the cases where it was a son, things often got complicated and messy. Over-all, though, Kyoshi natives were exceedingly tolerant. No, it was not her family she was worried about, it was Sokka's. The Water Tribe held such a strict code of purity she couldn't possibly imagine what the entire Water Tribe would think of her… and what they would think of Sokka, their future chief. It was utterly imperative that everyone respect Sokka as a sound leader. How could anyone respect him if he couldn't even manage to uphold the tradition his tribe held sacred? And it was all her fault.

Suki couldn't even begin to imagine Sokka's reaction to the news, _"Hi honey, you're sister is La knows where and I'm pregnant! Glad we had this chat!"_ He would be horrified. If he ever recovered from shock he would blow up, in typical Sokka fashion. She wanted so badly for Sokka to accept this child as his, their baby; the shame of having to return home and give her baby the title of "illegitimate" was almost too much to bear.

But then, Sokka had always been caring. Prideful, over the top, and doting but he always had good intentions, he was always caring. Sure, it had taken him a while to broaden his boorish horizons and accept women, especially nonbending women, as warriors but, once he had he was better for it.

"Don't worry little baby," Suki cooed softly, patting her still flat stomach, "your daddy will love you, or I will whoop his butt!"

She looked into her reflection again. The steam had now cleared from the entire bathroom and a chill was beginning to set into the room. Other than the purple bags underneath her eyes, she looked much better. She was suddenly aware of just how much sleep she had lost; if she didn't sleep soon she would go into full bear-mode. She finished drying off and dressed in silk pajamas. She quietly tiptoed back up to her room. She opened the door to find Sokka sitting on Katara's bed, eyes rimmed in red, looking completely broken.

"I lost her," he whispered, "How could I lose her?"

"Oh, Sokka, I'm so sorry."

* * *

AN:

**Kayi**, Katara's assumed last name, means "_drifting snow_" in the Inuit language.

**Jaiting**, the first family in the wagon, means "_family_" in Chinese, yes I am soooo creative :D.

Jaiting Family Names:

**Muqin**-_mother_ in Chinese

**Fuqin**- _father_ in Chinese

**Erzi**-_son_ in Chinese

**Nuhai**-_girl_ in Chinese

**Chepi**, the second family on the wagon, means "_wagon_" in Chinese, I have an ironic sense of humor okay!

Chepi Family Names:

**Lingdao Zhe**- _leader_ in Chinese

**Ceshi Ban**- _beta_ (as in beta leader) in Chinese

**Hen Mingyun**- _hated by fate_ in Chinese

**Gequ**- _song_ in Chinese

Wow. Do you think I took long enough to update?

So you probably want an explanation… Well let's see:

I moved.

Not just moved, I moved from Houston, Texas to Portland, Oregon. BY CAR. And _on top of that_ I just started high school so yeah.

But from now on you can expect more updates!

I feel like this chapter ended really harshly… with the exception of the first half of next chapter, it should be looking up from here on out. Also, did this chapter seem really short for all that happened, I mean as of yet, this is the shortest chapter I've written, it's pathetic!

Laters,

~Sera-San


End file.
